Soldier X
"I've spent years at the mercy of men who were 'just following orders'." Mordecai Murdock was an American soldier in World War II who was captured and experimented on by the Soviets to be an assassin for the USSR as Soldier X, but is now a member of Earthwatch. Biography Mordecai lived a quiet, peaceful life as a schoolteacher in Kansas until America joined the second World War. Feeling a sense of duty, Mordecai wasted no time enlisting in the Army to aid in the assault on Nazi Germany. After basic training, Mordecai was chosen to be in a select group of Covert-Ops soldiers called the Invisible Coyotes who sneak throughout Nazi-occupied Europe to weaken Hitler's reign. But on one mission, Mordecai was captured by a band of Soviet soldiers, who took him in and experimented on him to turn Mordecai into their super-soldier. After being brainwashed, Mordecai would be cryogenically frozen and reawakened to carry out assassinations throughout history. The Phantom would later clean Mordecai of his brainwashing, and set Soldier X free. Personality Exhausted is quite the understatement when it comes to describing Mordecai. After having spent so long being experimented on and carrying out assassinations while being brainwashed, Mordecai comes across as tired almost all the time. There are many nights where he's unable to sleep, kept up by visions of his past atrocities. Because of this, he can also seem distant and hard to connect to. But despite all this, Mordecai can keep up a pleasant demeanor and joke around when among friends and companions. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Due to the serum injected into Mordecai's body as part of experimentation, Mordecai's strength was greatly increased. So much so, that Mordecai is capable of lifting object up to one ton in weight. Enhanced Speed: Mordecai is capable of sprinting at speeds of up to 50 miles per hour, due to the experiments done on him. His metabolism was also improved to match, allowing Mordecai to sprint at such speeds for longer periods of time. Enhanced Stamina: Mordecai is extraordinarily resistance to exhaustion and physical damage due to the serum injected into Mordecai during experimentation. Further research and experimentation found that in an extreme situation, Mordecai is capable of switching off his pain receptors, allowing him to fight further and harder. Regenerative Factor: While not being able to instantly heal any wound inflicted on him, Mordecai can regenerate damaged tissue and bones at a speed ten times faster than the average human. However, destroyed tissue or bone matter cannot be regenerated, and neither can brain matter. Poison Immunity: This ability was given to Mordecai not through the aforementioned serum, but through small, ever slightly increasing doses of the world's most common and deadly poisons. This allowed Mordecai to build up a complete resistance to poisons such as cyanide, arsenic, atropine, thallium, strychnine and even bleach. Expert Fighter: As well as having experience in hand-to-hand combat from basic training as a soldier for the US army, Mordecai was trained extensively in Sambo, as well as Muay Thai and Judo. To complement that, Mordecai is also incredibly familiar with disarmament and redirecting attacks. Firearm Expert: Although first familiar with only standard issue firearms from the early 1940's, the Soviets overseeing the deployment of Soldier X understood the necessity of modern weaponry. So Mordecai is familiar with the proper use and assembly of contemporary firearms, although mainly uses sniper rifles. Multilingual: As a Soviet operative, Mordecai is incredibly fluent in English, Russian and German. Equipment Combat Knife: Kept on his back, this razor-sharp blade is ideal for close combat with an opponent alongside his superior strength. PL-14: This advanced handgun was specially constructed to be used by Mordecai himself, and as such it is much more durable and resistant to damage. This can hold 16 bullets and can be fitted with a silencer. Garrote Wire: A necessity for any assassin, this two-foot long metal wire is used in junction with Mordecai's enhanced strength to break the neck of anyone with swiftness and silence. Chukavin: Capable of holding up to 20 bullets and can be fitted with a scope and silencer, this cutting-edge sniper rifle is essentially Mordecai's signature weapon, having used it to take the lives of many enemies of the USSR. Relationships Charles O'Leary: Friend (Formerly) Harry Norton: Friend (Formerly) George Hopkins: Friend (Formerly) Edward Small: Friend (Formerly) Margaret Murdock: Wife Alice Murdock: DaughterCategory:Science Category:Earthwatch Category:Characters